This invention relates to a vessel with a work platform. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to a vessel with a movable platform for use in the oil and gas exploration, drilling and production industry.
As the search to find commercial hydrocarbon deposits continues, the need to find significant reservoirs has necessitated the exploration in many geographical areas including bays, oceans and seas. Often times, these areas are in remote and secluded regions. As those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize, the bays, oceans and seas present many problems to operators.
In the exploitation of the hydrocarbon reservoirs, many different types of vessels have been developed. In the drilling area, operators have used fixed platforms, jack-up rigs, semi-submersibles, and drill ships (this list is illustrative). These types of drilling and production platforms have a finite about of space for personnel, equipment and materials. Therefore, there is a need for a support type of vessel that can service the larger platforms. In the past, operators have used vessels, sometimes referred to as work boats, to tie up near the platform in order to aid in the servicing of the larger platforms. The type of servicing may include, but not limited to, providing work space, storing equipment, transporting equipment, and movement of equipment from the vessel to the platform.
Vessels have many disadvantages, however, in performing this servicing function. For instance the vessel will be susceptible to wave and wind forces. Because of their inherent unstableness, it is difficult to place devices such as cranes on the work boats. Further, the work deck of these vessels is very near the water line (ocean).
Therefore, there is a need for a vessel that can be transported in a body of water to a location. Further, there is a need for the vessel to be secured so that the vessel can become a work platform. There is also a need for the work platform attached to the vessel to be elevated to a desired height. These and other needs will be met by the embodiments disclosed and taught in this application.